The Long Distance Call
by Promise.Me.Promise
Summary: Somehow the military has managed to make a phone connection to the other side of the gate, and after 4 years of being apart Winry and Ed finally get to talk again, and talk about why he left her! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**So I started to day dream and I got an idea to write about Winry and Ed, Its seems that I'm writing about them a lot lately. That's what I get for watching FMA: Brotherhood and once again getting addicted to Full Metal Alchemist.**

Winry Rockbell rolled over on the couch trying to find the most comfortable position. Oh why had she agreed to come to Central this weekend? Sure, Riza Hawkeye asked her to suddenly yesterday but still. She had put everything down and ran straight there, wondering what could be so important that they wanted her in Central immediately.

So here she sat, in General Mustang's office trying uselessly to get in a nap before Riza came back in. She hadn't slept at all on the train ride toward Central, so she was exhausted. Even now when she was dead tired, she twisted and turned trying to will herself to sleep but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Winry sat up on the black couch and looked around the empty office. All of Mustang's subordinates hadn't stayed late into the night like Mustang and Riza had. The office was unusually clean with each of the 4 desks in each corner of the rooms free of any kind of paperwork. The first time Winry had visited one of their offices it was scattered with all kinds of papers, making Winry believe that the room had been the place where military personal threw unwanted paperwork.

It had been years since that day. Nearly 10 years since she had first visited her friends when she was 12. But now it had been 4 years since her bests friends, Ed and Al, decided to cross the gate never able to return again. The thought washed over her painfully, but time had ease it gently. The door suddenly opened from the other office that Winry assumed was Mustang's personal office.

Roy Mustang walked out with the blonde beauty on his right. Riza Hawkeye smiled gently at her as she walked to sit down gently next to Winry. Mustang ran a hand through his dark slightly long hair. His eyes were searching for words to say to her, to explain to her what they had figured out.

"Winry….god. I don't know how to explain this," Mustang sighed loudly, trying to rack his brain for something to say but for some odd reason he couldn't come up with anything.

"Can I ask why you called me here so late?" Winry turned from her friend to Mustang than back again, her bright blue eyes demanding an answer.

"Winry," Riza smiled gently which was a surprise, especially when they were still at the military headquarters. "I'm not sure how I can explain this without startling you."

"What can be so surprising?" Winry demanded confused.

"Sir," Riza turned to her commander making him look lovingly at his right hand woman. "I think it would be best if we just took her there and let her find out for herself."

Mustang nodded. "Alright if you think that's best."

"I do sir," Riza nodded standing up.

"Then lets go. Come on Winry," Mustang started to head towards the door making Winry hurried stand up to follow to two quickly out the door confused.

After walking down some hallways in silence, Winry ventured to ask the question that was on her mind. "Where are we going?"

"We're going towards the communication room," Riza informed her, smiling slightly at Winry raised an eyebrow confused.

"The communications room? Why would we need to go there?" Winry questioned out loud.

"You'll see soon," Mustang informed her as they stopped in front of a door that was wide open.

The communications room was once a large room, but because of all the equipment the size had drastically changed. There was wires leading from one phone to another machine then yet to another even larger machine stuck in the wall. That was about 10 phones in the room, so the room was caked with wires leading from here to there. Winry looked around shocked, this was Heaven to her. Oh how she wanted to take apart everything in this room and place it back together in a neat and orderly manner.

"Okay, why are you showing me this mess?" Winry demanded looking around at the only person in the room who was currently talking on the phone.

That phone was different though. Its wires led to a large machine in the wall, but that machine had an alchemy sign on the front. What could they need to connect that was so strong they needed to use alchemy? Winry raised an eyebrow as Mustang led them toward the phone and the man, who Winry had never seen before.

"Thanks Lieutenant," Mustang told the man who quickly stood up, saluted his commanders and instantly walked out the door leaving the phone on the paper and wire filled table.

_Okay that's weird, _Winry thought to herself still staring at the door where the man had left the room.

"Sit down," Mustang gestured at the place where the man had been previously occupying.

Winry raised her eyebrow for like the hundredth time in the short time she had been there, and did what she was told. She sat down in the wooden chair and turned to look up at the two in front of her, who were glowing with excitement. Riza picked up the phone and handed it to Winry. Winry took it gently, not sure what they wanted her to do with it. What was she supposed to do? Hang it up? Or talk to the stranger on the other line?

"Talk," Mustang ordered pointing to the phone.

Winry cleared her throat and placed the phone up to her ear. On the other end she heard someone calling out sleepily, sounding like they had just been woken up. It was only 4 in the afternoon, why would any one be sleepy at this time?

"Um…hello?" Winry quietly into the phone, not sure who would be answering on the other end.

"Hello? Who is this?" The man questioned growling, his voice full of sleep.

That voice. Oh how she had dreamed of that familiar voice calling out to her! Her wide eyes turned to the two friends standing in front of her grinning wickedly. How had they managed to get a connection to the other side of the gate?

"Edward?" Winry questioned, her breath getting caught in her throat.

"Winry?" Ed sounded wide awake now, like someone had poured a bucket of cold water on him.

"Oh Ed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Now this chapter is in Ed's point of view before he gets the call. Please don't be mad at me! Thanks! Please enjoy!**

Edward Elric strolled out of the library, only to notice that the street lamps had already been lit. _Wow, I stayed at the library late today, _Ed thought to himself as he walked down the street heading back toward the apartment that he was sharing with Alphonse, his little brother.

He yawned loudly as he continued down the cold dark street feeling people's eyes following him. That wasn't unusual. People were always curious about him, and why he had amazing gold eyes instead of the normal plain colors. Then again coming out of the library at 1 in the morning probably wasn't helping keeping down the whispers about him. He didn't care, he was too busy trying to find a way to close the still open gate.

It had been 4 years since he promised to close the gate to make sure no one else would be able to cross, from either side. 4 years since he's talked to one of his old friends, besides Al. 4 years since he has seen that beautiful blonde blue eyed girl who haunted his dreams at night. The 4 years seem to have been hundreds of years to Ed without having anyone of his old friends surrounding him.

"I should get used to it," Ed sighed to himself as he entered the apartment building and started to climb the many steps toward the 5th floor where they lived. "I'm never going to see them ever again. I shouldn't be thinking about them."

Ed opened the door to the apartment hoping that he wouldn't wake anyone as he entered the house. He pulled off his coat and set it in the closet as he walked toward the small living room to sit down heavily onto the couch. _Sitting in a hard wooden chair wasn't as comfortable as it used to be_, he thought as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Hi brother," Al smiled softly as he walked into the room from his bedroom.

Al had grown quite a lot since they first got here in Germany. His dark blonde hair had been cut short and his slightly darker than Ed's gold eyes were laced with sleep. What pissed off Ed the most was his height. His little brother was taller than him! Ed gritted his teeth at the thought of being…_shorter_ than someone.

"Hey," Ed nodded as his younger brother quietly sat down onto a chair across from him.

"So?"

Ed sighed. "Nothing so far. I have no idea what we can do to close the gate, besides blowing up the alchemy sign. Even then I doubt that will work."

"You shouldn't be focusing all your time on that," Al scolded knowing he was doing it in vain. Ed would do what ever he wanted, like he always had.

"I promised to close it Al. Its been 4 years, the gate should have been closed long ago," Ed sighed turning so that he would be able to lay down on the couch.

"But you're married, _married, _Ed. Shouldn't you be focusing on Klose instead of the gate?" Al demanded lowly, not wanting to wake up either of their wives. That would only cause more chaos.

"She knew I would be focusing most of my time on closing the gate when we got married, its not my fault that I'm not home at all," Ed shrugged not wanting to think about it.

"Yeah it is," Al sighed. "You should at least spend more time with her. She gets lonely without you."

"She has you and Noah," Ed pointed out only to be greeted with a icy glare from Al. "I'll spend time with her when I close the gates. Until then, you should be helping me figure a way out to close it. Not yelling about my life and my wife to me, Al."

"I wouldn't be _yelling_ at you if you would actually act like you are married and that you have a family," Al narrowed his eyes at his brother concern lining his young face. "You didn't even act like this when we were searching for the Philosopher Stone."

"Your point?" Ed demanded getting annoyed at the reminder of their past in Amestris.

"I think you are trying to close the gate because you are haunting by our old friends," Al whispered lowly into the quiet room. "You are trying very hard to not think about them, about Amestris. Brother you got married, to a girl who is not Winry. You're trying extra hard to close it now. Its only right to assume that you feel guilty about marring another when you are still in love with her-"

"Al, shut up," Ed hissed acidly at his brother. "You know nothing about me. I do love Klose, my feelings for _her _ended when we crossed over the gate. I'm trying hard to close the gate because I want to move on with my life, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," Al instantly said. "I think you are trying to close the gate because you're thinking about going back, arent you?"

"Al," Ed warned.

"I want to go back too, brother. I want to go and see all our old friends, and go back to the country that we grew up in," Al muttered. "I want to see Granny Pinako, and eat Winry's apple pie. Go back to see everyone in the military. I know you want that too. So why cant we just go back to them brother?"

"That's not possible Al," Ed growled. "Our life is here now, there is no way to get back to them. They don't want us back anyway. That's the end of this discussion."

"But brother-" Al argued.

"Shut up Al!" Ed yelled angrily.

"No!" Al stood up, not ready to give up like Ed was. "You want to go back, I want to go back. Everyone there wants us to come back. So we should go back."

"That's not going to happen," Ed hissed standing up to head toward his room.

"Why not?" Al demanded upset.

"Because I said so," Ed informed him angrily, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"That's not fair brother!" Al pouted. "Just because you're older doesn't mean you can make all the decisions."

"I'm making this decision," Ed's voice was flat holding no room to argue with him. "Our lives are here Al, we have changed. There was no going back the moment we cross over the gate. We will just have to live with our decision."

"Brother," Al's voice was soft, defeated.

"Al," Noah appeared in the doorway of Al's room, her dark hair pulled into a low pony tail. "Come to bed. There is no use in arguing in the middle of the night, you'll wake up Klose and everyone else in the neighborhood. Ed."

Ed turned to his sister in law, raising his eyebrow.

"Go to bed, get some sleep," She ordered as Al followed her back into their room.

Ed sighed and did what he was told. He went into his room and grateful to see the black headed loud woman asleep in bed, not wakened by his and Al's fight. Ed changed into pajamas, then slipped into the warm bed next to his wife. He lay awake for a moment, thinking about all that Al had said to him. _They could never return so there was no point in even thinking about the others_, Ed tried to convince himself as he slowly fell asleep.

His short sleep was interrupted with the shrilling shriek of their home phone. _Who in hell could be calling at this time of night?_

**I wonder who that could be? Haha. Next chapter will have when they finally talk after 4 years yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is about Ed talking on the phone, its told from Ed point of view when he gets the call, not much conversation between them right now. That will be next chapter. I hope you like it! Please review if you want to! Thanks~**

Ed stumbled out of bed, accidentally hitting his human foot against the end table. "Shit!"

"Ed?" Klose mumbled rubbing her huge bright green eyes that were currently rimmed red. _Was she crying? _Ed asked himself but before he could ask her attention was turned toward the living room where there the phone was located. "What time is it? Who could that be?"

"Its 4 in the morning," Ed groaned looking at his watch. He was supposed to be getting up in a couple of hours, he needed all the sleep he could get and the loud obnoxious phone wasn't helping.

Klose sat up, throwing her pale feet over the side of the bed trying to get up but Ed stopped her. "Go back to sleep. I'll get it."

"Alright," She sleepily murmured instantly laying back onto the soft bed. She didn't need to be told twice.

Ed smiled slightly at his young 20 year old wife before dragging himself out of their room and to the phone. The black phone was sitting on its own end table against the other side of the room next to the couch. Al peeked his head out of his room, eyes squinting at the bright light of the living room.

"Who is it brother?" Al muttered lowly following his brother toward the phone. "You havent been doing anything illegal have you?"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "No I haven't."

"I was just checking," He slowly said, his voice laced with sleep.

Ed grabbed the phone while Al watched him curious to who was on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hello, Edward Elric?" A man's voice questioned sounding very formal and stiff.

"Yeah…" Ed said looking at Al oddly, raising his eyebrow at the person on the phone. _Who could this be? _Ed asked himself.

"Oh good I thought that it wouldn't work," The guy laughed lightly embarrassed. "I wasn't sure if this was your phone number either. General Mustang would have killed me if I had gotten the wrong phone number after all the trouble he went through to set this up."

"The General is a dick-wait-what! General Mustang? That guy is a General now? Shit," Ed frowned angrily. He had thought that Mustang would have become the Fuhrer by now and made everything better in Amestris.

"Brother?" Al blinked shocked. "General Mustang? Like Roy Mustang? From the military? Amestris?"

Ed ignored his brother to listen to the Amestris soldier on the end of the line. "Yes, he was promoted to General after that incident 4 years ago. The military wanted to appoint him Fuhrer but some disagreed to the rush of a new leader."

"4 years?" Ed asked. "Oh, when I came back."

"Yes sir," The soldier politely said.

Then it finally hit Ed like a ton of bricks. "Wait! This call is coming from Amestris right? Amestris, our home? This isn't some kind of sick joke right? Because if it is I swear I will hunt you down and beat the shit out of you-"

"No sir, this is not a joke," The guy informed him amused by Ed's reaction. "The General and some others were able to use alchemy to set up a line between the two worlds."

"How? Didn't they break the gate on the other side?" Ed demanded fuming. He was going through all this trouble to close the gate and Mustang hadn't even kept his side of the bargain. "That bastard."

"Sir?" The soldier's voice was muffled then, talking to someone who Ed couldn't hear on the other side.

There was a bang of the phone hitting a hard surface that made Ed glance at the phone concerned. The sound of hard soled shoes were heard hurrying away as fast as they could take the soldier. _Who could have scared that guy so much that he threw down the phone and ran?_ Ed asked himself.

"Brother?" Al questioned gaining Ed's attention. "You cant be talking to people fro Amestris can you? It's a whole other world! Plus they would need to mess with the Gates and everyone knows how dangerous that is!"

"Calm down Al," He sighed. "This is probably just a joke."

"How would they know about Amestris and Mustang?" Al asked the questioned the was pounding in Ed's head. He really didn't want to think that he could actually be talking to his friends again. That just brought sadness to his heart, not that he would never admit being as stubborn as Ed was.

"I don't know, but I think the punk ran away," Ed hissed into the phone. "Hey! Punk answer this phone! Why did you run away? I'm going to kill you! Hello? Hello!"

"Um…Hello?" A light girl's worriedly whispered into the phone.

Something familiar jolted in the back of his mind but he ignored the image of a young blonde blue eyed girl crying over her parents death. Their voices sounded similar then. Ed growled lowly ignored. He was tired and pissed off. "Hello? Who the hell is this?"

The girl sucked in a deep breath, startled. "E-Edward?"

Winry. _No it couldn't be_, Ed shook his head annoyed. She was in Amestris, in a whole other world. Ed mentally slapped himself for even believing that this girl could possibly be his best friend, his first love. Yet he couldn't help himself. He had to make sure that this wasn't the real Winry.

"Winry?" Ed demanded completely serious.

"What?" Al blinked startled by what Ed had said. "Winry is talking to you brother? I-It cant be…"

"Oh Ed." Winry's voice was full of happiness, sadness, and something he feared the most, love.

"This isn't possible," Ed was breathing deeply trying to calm himself down. This couldn't be possible. He couldn't be talking to her again. This could never happen, never. They were in different worlds.

"I know," She agreed, pausing for a second before blurting out. "Tell me about our promise. To prove that it's the real you."

"Our promise?" Ed's thoughts instantly drifted off to when they were young children. Winry and Ed had been walking around the yard perfectly normal, before the human transmutation incident. They had sat down under a huge tree, talking about their futures, and they promised….they promised that they would….

"That isn't going to happen Winry," Ed's voice was hoarse at the mentioned of that memory. He didn't want to think about the could have been.

"I know," She defensively huffed. "I was only thinking about it because I turned 22 this year and you promised to-"

Ed slammed the phone quickly down on the receiver not wanting to hear those words from her sweet lips. Al quietly stood next to his brother, not knowing what he should do. Ed would want to talk about it or he would storm away, either way Al would be there for him.

"Brother…"Al hesitated biting his lower lip concerned as Ed's head was bent down out of view. "What-Was that Winry?"

"Yes," Ed's body shook at the mention of her.

"Why did you…?" Al muttered wanting to know but knowing if he bugged his brother too much then Ed would get even more upset.

"Because Al, its stupid to talk to someone who I will never see again," Ed's voice was full of pain as he stormed back towards his room, not wanting to talk about her with Al right now. Not when his emotions were all over the place.

Al watched his brother go back into his room, concern etched on his face_. Why would he hang up on Winry? Epecially since he had wanted to talk to her for years_, Al asked himself knowing he wouldn't come up with the right answer. Ed had always acted differently when Winry was involved. Why couldn't Al talk to Winry? He wanted to talk to her as much as Ed did. To hear a voice from the people they havent heard from in years would be a dream come true.

Al hand reached for the phone, determined to call back to Amestris and talk to everyone they had every met. Ed wanted that too, he was just to stubborn to say anything.

Al dialed a number, hoping that someone would answer on this very late night.

He sighed in relief as someone picked up. "Hi, Hello. I'm Alphonse Elric and I need to know the number that had just been called to my house."

**I hoped everyone liked it. Before anyone says anything, of course Ed would act like that to Winry since he is still in love with her and doesn't want her to know or feel like he is coming back to her. Winry and Ed will talk in the up coming chapters. Thanks! Please review and tell my all your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the newest chapter! Yay! Please enjoy and review if you have time. Thanks~**

"_That isn't going to happen Winry," Ed's voice was hoarse at the mentioned of that memory. He didn't want to think about the could have been. _

"_I know," She defensively huffed. "I was only thinking about it because I turned 22 this year and you promised to-"_

Then suddenly the phone went blank after being slammed forcefully back on to the receiver. Winry blinked confused, _What just happened? _She only wanted to know if who she had been talking to was the real Ed. And the only way to find that out was to ask him that question…the one that only the two of them knew. _One thing was for sure_, Winry thought, _that was truly the real Ed._

"Winry? Whats the matter?" Riza asked her as she slowly placed the phone onto the table.

"He hung up on me," Winry's voice was calm but her wide blue eyes held pain in them.

"Fullmetal hung up?" Roy Mustang questioned running a hand through his thick short black hair. "I see that the brat still has quite a temper."

"Should we try to contact him again sir?" Hawkeye turned to her leader knowing that she didn't need to put in the 'sir' but feeling if she didn't then she would lose respect from other military personal, and they are ready acted as though they were better then her. When even a blind man could see that she was stronger than any soldier.

"Yeah, try to get in touch with Havoc-" Mustang started but was cut off.

"No don't."

"What?" Mustang raised an eyebrow at the girl-no woman in front of him. "You don't want to talk to him."

Winry slowly nodded.

"Then we'll contact him again," Mustang looked at the girl pity in his black coal eyes.

Winry remained stubborn though. "No. He was the one who hung up. If he wants to talk to him, he will call."

"What if he doesn't call?" Hawkeye turned to look at her friend worriedly. She didn't want to see Winry go through all the pain of losing him again if he decided not to call back.

"Then I will just go on with my life," Winry simply said, trying to pretend like she wouldn't be heart broken if she wasn't able to have a real conversation with Ed again. "I've gone through the pain once before, it wont be so hard a second time."

Mustang shook his head at her. _This girl was stronger than most of the males in the military_, He thought to himself. How she could carry on when her friends were gone perplexed him. "What do we do then?"

"Wait for a while," Winry stood up, brushing her short black shirt. "If we don't get word in a couple of days then I know its no use in trying to talk to him again."

"You're so calm," Hawkeye noted.

"Of course," Winry smiled brilliantly. "I've dealt with those two for 16 years. I know that Ed is feeling confused, upset, angry, right now. There's nothing I can do but wait and see if he wants to talk to me about it. If he doesn't then I will take my hint and head back home to forget fully this time about him."

"How will they get in contact with us, since they don't know what we did to make the connection work?" Hawkeye demanded.

"Its Fullmetal, he'll figure out a way," Mustang shrugged turning to Winry. "Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes please, if its not to much trouble," Winry muttered before thinking. "Wait-I can see if I can with Gracia. I havent seen her or Elysia in years."

"That's a good idea. Gracia would love to have someone over to stay with her, she's being having some trouble later," Mustang told her.

"Alright then I'll head over there," Winry informed them walking towards the door then spinning around to face them. "Please call if you heard anything from them."

"Of course," Hawkeye nodded, her hazel eyes glowing with sadness for this young woman who has already gone through so much pain.

Winry waved before heading out of the communication's room, glad to be away from all the talk of Ed and Al. Before she knew what was happening, she felt warm water run down her cheeks. She touch it gently. No it wasn't water, it was tears. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry after they left 4 years ago, yet here she was acting like a weak little girl crying. Crying! It was ridiculous!

For some reason she couldn't muster up enough strength to top them from falling. There was nothing she could do, so she walked calmly out of the headquarters, tear streaked cheeks, with her head proudly raised. All eyes were on her. That's when she realized that maybe having someone paying attention to her wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Hawkeye bit her pink lower lip and watched as Winry walked away from them. "Maybe I shouldn't have let her leave."

"There's nothing you can do for her," Mustang slouched down into the chair Winry had previously occupied. "She's stronger than she looks, Riza."

She raised an eyebrow at the mention of her first name but didn't comment on it. "I feel bad for her. She had Edward leave, then come back, then only have him and Al leave her once again. She's gone through so much pain. Maybe we shouldn't have had her talk to him."

"She wanted to talk to him," Mustang stretched his long arms into the air, twisting his neck side to side so it cracked. "Her eyes were glowing as she talked to him."

"Still, it feels like we are torturing her, sir," Mustang frowned at her annoyed as Hawkeye continued on. "We are dangling in front of her a way to reconnect to the one that she loves, who will never return to her again."

"If we were separated wouldn't you want to be able to talk to me?" Mustang seriously asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course-" She instantly replied which made him grinned widely at her. "-but you wouldn't act like Ed and hang up on me."

"No I wouldn't, but Winry wouldn't shoot Fullmetal if he pissed her off," Mustang smirked his eyes half closed as he pulled Riza close to him, his arms instantly fitting around her waist to trace designs on the small of her back. "You on the other hand baby would shoot me on the spot, it wouldn't matter if I was in another world."

"I would find you," She agreed, leaning into him. She needed him to comfort her right now. Especially since she felt bad about what happened between Winry and Ed.

Roy kissed her sweet lips gently before going to her slim pale neck to mark her with kisses and nibbles. Riza bit down on her lip, trying to contain her moan inside of her. _Why did he had to do that here? _She demanded as his hands traveled under her military jacket and towards her breasts. _He knows I cant fight him when he does that. _

Riza's hand gripped his head, as he busied himself with making a nice beautiful mark on the side of her neck. She didn't want him to put it there because people would gossip but she was too lost in her own dreamy eyed world to care.

"W-Wait Roy-" Riza murmured, trying to stop him uselessly.

Roy grinned wickedly before he kissed her roughly, slipping his soft tongue into her slightly parted mouth making sure that she wouldn't be able to do anything but moan. Roy loved the sounds that his right hand woman was able to produce.

Roy nibbled gently on her earlobe before whispering huskily into her ear. "I don't think this is the best place to continue, do you?"

"No," She agreed slightly out of breath.

"My office is empty," Roy suggested. Riza raised an eyebrow, but was smiling in spite of herself. "Unless you want to wait until we get off of work."

Riza slipped easily out of his grasp and walked toward the door, before glancing back at him staring at her, his open mouthed. "We have to make sure to lock the door."

Roy instantly got up, following her out of the room with a boyish grin on his face.

**Please don't ask why I put in a moment between Roy and Riza, it just kind of happened haha! But they make a cute couple so its okay! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
